


Skin

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis meditates on Jack's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=b73).



It's not soft, not near soft, except the inner thigh. It's rough and screams of toil, little scars dotting hands, the same kind any worker wears. Jack's lips are chapped. The bottom one is starting to crack in the middle. Ennis closes his eyes, afraid to know that this treasure from God is a man. And yet, Ennis takes Jack's hand in his own and runs a thumb over cracking knuckles and calloused palms, down the wiry hairs of his chest, strikes stubble on stubble at the chin. Only this can make a flame inside him. Surely he is lost.


End file.
